


В дороге / Incredibly long cross-country train ride

by Tomei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance, night train, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomei/pseuds/Tomei
Summary: Дерек - угрюмый любитель Кафки, Стайлз - весёлый разгильдяй, сочиняющий комиксы. Вместе они идеальные друг для друга попутчики.





	В дороге / Incredibly long cross-country train ride

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Incredibly long cross-country train ride](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/312105) by stileshale. 



\- Простите, хм, здесь занято?  
Дерек смотрит поверх своей книги, пытается не хмуриться на чрезвычайно привлекательного юношу, поглядывающего на него с надеждой в глазах. Он надеялся на то, что удастся эти восемь часов провести в тишине и спокойствии, а не в борьбе с постоянным желанием навалять попутчику по щам.  
\- Нет, - безэмоционально говорит он. – Но мне говорили, что во сне я храплю.  
Парень смеётся, сунув нос в книгу Дерека. – Я бы тоже храпел, читай я Кафку.  
Дерек изгибает бровь, осматривает обложку «Замка» - Это… классика.  
\- Ну конечно, - парень пропихивает сумку над головой Дерека. Дерек безуспешно пытается не пялиться на то, как задирается рубашка юноши, оголяя тазовые косточки и дорожку тёмных волосков, уходящую в его джинсы. Дерек прочищает горло, выплёвывает беззвучное проклятие и снова открывает книгу.  
\- Она довольно занимательна, – настаивает он.  
\- Ври себе и дальше, - парень подмигивает ему и усаживается в кресло, доставая огромные наушники. - Я как-то пытался начать читать "Превращение", потерпел в этом позорное поражение и теперь использую книгу в качестве подпорки для фоторамки.  
Дерек фыркает. - Как оригинально.  
\- Эй, или так, или пришлось бы реально чинить рамку, – пожимает плечами парень. – Кроме того, меня больше не подпускают к суперклею, – Он протягивает руку Дереку. – Кстати, я Стайлз.  
\- Стайлз, - повторяет Дерек.  
\- Не-а, это моё имя, - ухмыляется Стайлз, более чем довольный собственной шуткой, даже несмотря на то, что Дерек закатывает глаза. - А ты?  
\- Не имею привычки называть своё имя незнакомцам в поезде.  
\- Ой, да ладно тебе, нам придётся довольно долго сидеть рядом. Ну не называть же мне тебя в самом деле литературным мазохистом?  
\- И так сойдёт, – сухо замечает Дерек. – Уж не похуже других прозвищ, которыми награждают попутчиков.  
\- Ну, я бы сказал: Секси очкарик, - пожимает плечами Стайлз, - но это такая банальность.  
\- Ненавижу банальности.  
Стайлз показывает ему язык, улыбается и втыкает наушники в уши. – Тогда, значит, будешь Секси банальностью.  
\- Нет, я не…  
Стайлз показывает на наушники. - Не слышу тебя, чувак.  
Дерек секунду смотрит на него, и Стайлз мило улыбается в ответ. Дерек хватает свою книгу, держит её между ними, а потом отворачивается лицом к окну.  
Он не думает о том, что ужасно привлекательный идиот - Стайлз - несколько раз упомянул, что он секси, вот нетушки.  
***  
Спустя примерно час Дерек решает, что для того, чтобы одолеть выбранную книгу, ему понадобится по меньшей мере пиво. Не то, чтобы текст как таковой слишком труден, просто это и не праздное чтиво. Просто… его отвлекли.  
Стайлз целый час выбивал своими длинными, изысканными пальцами ритм в такт музыке, которую слушал. Он запускал их в волосы, поглаживал ими крышку столика, он даже подобрал закладку Дерека - потрёпанную открытку от сестры и улыбнулся изображению пляжа на лицевой стороне.  
\- Какой собственник, - одними губами прошептал он Дереку.  
Дерек начал было паниковать, что тот перевернёт открытку и прочитает мольбы сестры, чтобы он взял наконец отпуск или, по крайней мере, наладил хоть какую-то социальную жизнь кроме Эрики и Бойда (они женатая пара, а женатые пары не считаются, если ты сам не женат, Дерек!) - и наградил его зловещей улыбкой.  
Возможно, он немного перегнул палку, но Стайлз, похоже, осознал, что взял без спросу то, что принадлежит Дереку, и быстро её бросил, извиняясь, подняв руки. Тыча своими невозможными пальцами Дереку в лицо.  
Эти пальцы вынуждают Дерека думать об очень отвлекающих вещах. Они вынуждают его хотеть вещей, которых у него слишком долго не было. Это очень привлекательные пальцы.  
А ещё Стайлз не может усидеть на месте. Они постоянно сталкиваются коленями, его рука постоянно трётся рядом с Дерековой, и, похоже, ему постоянно нужно притрагиваться к лицу.  
Дереку просто необходимо пиво.  
Он поворачивается, чтобы попросить Стайлза подвинуться, и резко замолкает, заметив, что Стайлз склонился над записной книжкой, мелкими буквами с витиеватыми загогулинами записывая огромные куски текста.  
Не задумываясь, он издаёт сдавленный смешок. И даже несмотря на то, что на парне наушники, в которых играет музыка, отголоски которой даже Дерек может слышать, Стайлз вскидывает голову.  
Он с прищуром смотрит на Дерека, выдёргивая наушники: - Чего?  
Дерек показывает на страницу: - Как ты это потом прочитаешь?  
\- Глазами?  
Дерек притворяется, что смеётся, и Стайлз дёргает бровями, запихивая кончик ручки в рот.  
\- Тебе что-то нужно?  
\- Выйти, - Дерек делает странное движение рукой. - Я бы хотел взять чего-то выпить, не посмотришь за моими шмотками?  
\- Вот чёрт, вообще-то, нет, - Стайлз широко распахивает глаза. - Я тут собирался распродать все твои скучные книжонки, как только ты отвернёшься.  
Дерек пытается не поддаться искушению шлёпнуть его по плечу этой же книгой. - Не все мои книги скучные, ты не можешь знать наверняка.  
\- Пока что нет, - Стайлз указывает на него ручкой. - Но я мог бы покопаться в твоих сумках, пока тебя не будет.  
Дерек собирается сесть на место, и Стайлз смеётся, - Чувак, шучу, конечно же я присмотрю за твоими пожитками. Господи, иди уже!  
\- Я быстро, - обещает Дерек, - а если кто-то попытается...  
\- Я не позволю никому стырить твои пожитки, мужик. Я бы в любом случае им даже услугу сделал. Судя по тому, какой у тебя вкус.  
Вставая, Дерек совершенно не случайно наступает ему на ноги, когда пробирается к выходу, и, судя по самодовольному взгляду, Стайлз в курсе, что это не было случайностью.  
\- Ой, - равнодушно произносит Дерек.  
Стайлз оступается, когда поезд кренится немного влево, наступая на ногу Дереку, и хватается за его плечо в попытке устоять на ногах. Из-за этого они придвигаются слишком близко, рты на расстоянии поцелуя и Дерек пытается не смотреть вниз.  
\- Ой, - выдыхает Стайлз.  
Дерек замечает, что его взгляд на секунду скользит вниз, а потом он обходит Дерека, усаживается в своё кресло и одевает наушники, улыбаясь самому себе. Дерек фыркает и удаляется в сторону вагона-ресторана.  
Из чистого безумия он покупает два пива - он искренне надеется, что Стайлзу уже исполнилось 21, - и хватает первую попавшуюся книжку в мягком переплёте, которая оказывается одной из частей саги "Сумерки".  
Стайлз с благодарностью принимает пиво, кивая в знак благодарности. - Надеюсь, ты ничего не подмешал сюда, чтобы меня вырубить?  
\- Да, Стайлз, я не поленился выложить баснословную сумму за напиток, только чтобы ты половину испортил, а у меня после этого всю оставшуюся поездку на плече растекалось очаровательное озерцо твоих слюней.  
\- Если ты так жаждешь слюней, дай-ка мне твоего Кафку почитать минуток так с двадцать, и...  
Дерек притворяется, что хочет отобрать пиво, и Стайлз тянется за ним: - Нет, нет, я шучу, я буду вести себя хорошо. Просто позволь мне, пожалуйста, оставить алкоголь, и спасибо тебе.  
\- Кривляка, - бормочет Дерек.  
Стайлз ударяет по бутылке Дерека и улыбается поверх горлышка своей бутылки. Дерек притворяется, что не краснеет от картинки в воображении.  
***  
\- Дерек, - Стайлз дёргает его за плечо полчаса спустя. - Эй, Дерек.  
\- Я тебя и в первый раз услышал, - спокойно говорит Дерек, притворяясь, что полностью погружён в историю встречи Беллы и Эдварда.  
\- Ага, я понял, но решил убедиться, что ты не один из этих старых глуховатых людей, которые притворяются, что хорошо слышат.  
Дерек раздражённо вздыхает и закрывает книгу. - И как ты думаешь, сколько мне лет? - он поворачивается к Стайлзу и неожиданно они сидят очень близко, настолько, что легко могут потереться носами.  
Стайлз заметно сглатывает, а потом пожимает плечами, чешет щеку. - Пятьдесят?  
Дерек моргает. - Тебе нравится вид за окном? Потому что могу тебе помочь с ним воссоединиться. Снаружи поезда.  
\- О, так ты из тех ребят, которые любят пожёстче, - Стайлз с ухмылкой пихает Дерека локтем. - Уж можешь мне поверить, я не дрожу от макушки до кончиков сапог.  
\- На тебе нет сапог, - замечает Дерек, возвращаясь к своей книге, - и если ты просто собираешься меня доставать...  
\- “Сумерки”, чувак, - выпаливает Стайлз. - Серьёзно?  
Дерек в состоянии признать, только если себе, что он выбрал это подобие книги в надежде, что Стайлз её прокомментирует. Кроме того, сестра бы похвалила его попытки социализироваться. Она бы, наверное, была довольна узнать, что это Дерек, пытающийся флиртовать, пусть даже ей и было бы стыдно, что в двадцать семь лучшие попытки её брата флиртовать - это поспорить с кем-то и потоптаться у этого человека по ногам. Вот Эрика бы к этому моменту в другой вагон пересела и притворилась, что не знает его.  
\- Да, "Сумерки", - он переворачивает страницу, и издаёт заинтересованный стон. - Как интересно!  
Краем глаза он видит, что губы Стайлза искривляются. - Правда? Прочитай мне, что написано на странице. Давай.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ну же, у меня в детстве не было этапа увлечения вампирами, понятно тебе? Мне интересно знать, что там такого интересного, - Стайлз пинает его колено под столом. - Ну же, если книга настолько захватывающая, прочитай мне отрывок.  
\- Я не читаю вслух, - решительно говорит Дерек.  
Стайлз наклоняется к его щеке и начинает читать с наигранным драматизмом: “Здравствуй, - сказал тихий музыкальный голос. Я посмотрела вверх, сражённая, что он заговорил со мной. Он сидел настолько далеко от меня, насколько позволяли размеры стола, но его стул был направлен в мою сторону. Его волосы насквозь промокли, но даже несмотря на это он выглядел так, будто только что снимался в рекламе геля для волос. Его ослепительное лицо было дружественным, открытым, с лёгкой улыбкой на безупречных губах”. Стайлз перестал читать и разразился истерическим хохотом. - Безупречных губах. Чувак! Такой штуки не существует.  
Дерек бросает взгляд на Стайлзов обольстительный розовый рот и прикусывает язык, чтобы не начать с ним спорить.  
\- Реклама геля для волос? И это - описание в книге?  
\- Ты не находишь этот образ эквивалентом современного греческого Адониса?  
\- Я тебя умоляю, если бы я описывал кого-то супер-привлекательного, я бы выбрал другие эпитеты.  
\- Ладно, - Дерек кладёт закладку между страницами, и в ожидании смотрит на Стайлза. - Докажи.  
Стайлз прищуривается. - Ладно, - он расправляет плечи. - Я встретил красивого мужчину и пусть его голос стал для меня настоящей неожиданностью, от этого он стал даже лучше. Мне нравится, как он произносит моё имя и то, как его губы искривляются, когда он удивлён. Его волосы так и манят меня провести пальцы сквозь них, и пусть его ослепительное лицо было не то чтобы очень уж дружелюбным, оно всё равно было как солнечные лучи, пробивающиеся сквозь облака. От него захватывало дух.  
Дерек искривляет брови, от услышанного захватило дух. - Неплохо.  
Стайлз вздёргивает нос. - Ты поставил меня в неловкое положение.  
\- Ты опять критикуешь мой выбор книг.  
\- Так перестань читать, - Стайлз подчёркнуто надувает губы. - Мой лимит внимания - примерно восемь минут, а писать надоело.  
-Ты пишешь?  
\- Нет, просто писал всякую ерунду, чтобы выглядело, что я занят, - парирует Стайлз.  
Дерек ухмыляется. - Так ты хочешь поболтать, или мне продолжить читать о коммерческой ценности волос Эдварда?  
\- Ну, - кривится Стайлз, - слышал, он потом светиться начинает.  
Дерек откладывает книгу в сторону. - Так ты писатель?  
\- Типа того, - неожиданно Стайлз выглядит немного смущённым. - Я пишу сценарии к комиксам.  
\- Каким?  
\- Ну, - Стайлз всем телом поворачивается к Дереку, и с головой окунается в описание комикса о необычном супер-герое, который они начали писать с лучшим другом пять лет назад. Его друг Скотт, как выяснилось, - замечательный художник, и они объединили свои таланты. Дерек не слышал о комиксе, но делает себе напоминание поискать их, когда приедет домой.  
Он наслаждается тем, как лицо Стайлза озаряется страстью, когда парень говорит, и тем, как его руки начинают возбуждённо трястись, когда он ими двигает.  
По нелепой случайности, из-за того, что поезд резко покачнулся и Стайлз утратил баланс, парень вскинулся и нечаянно заехал Дереку по лицу.  
***  
\- Ладно, - Стайлз хватает пакетик со льдом, который получил от кондуктора, усаживается на колени в кресле рядом с Дереком. - Я сейчас притронусь к твоему лицу.  
Дерек закатывает глаза, морщится стонет. - Предупреждать было не обязательно.  
\- Я себя ужасно чувствую, - бурчит Стайлз, его лицо сильно морщится. - Я ударил тебя по лицу.  
\- Ты меня не ударил...  
\- На поезде! Ты зашёл красивый и целый, а когда выйдешь весь такой... - Дерек склоняет голову в одну сторону, и Стайлз покрывается румянцем. - То есть, ты всего лишь... ты можешь...  
\- Я буду говорить всем, что они ещё моего противника не видели, - Дерек произносит в неожиданно наступившей тишине, и Стайлз улыбается и закусывает губу.  
\- Мне очень жаль, чувак.  
\- Не накручивай себя.  
\- Ты мог бы сделать то же самое! Ну, давай, ты меня отшлёпаешь! - глаза Стайлза расширяются, когда до него доходит, что только что предложил, и он откидывается назад, щёки покрываются ярко-красным румянцем. - А знаешь, что? Думаю, я вот прямо сейчас возьму и заткнусь. Насовсем.  
Дерек выдавливает смешок. - Разве это будет впервые?  
\- Эй! Заткнись.  
\- Это не у меня проблемы с тем, чтобы держать язык за зубами.  
Стайлз прищуривается. - Я собирался купить ещё пива, чтобы извиниться, но...  
\- Пожалуйста, возьми ещё пива, - быстро перебивает его Дерек. - Я буду себя хорошо вести.  
\- Что-то слабо верится, - подкалывает Стайлз, но ухмыляется, поднимаясь и направляясь в сторону вагона-ресторана.  
Он машет бутылкой пива перед Дереком пять минут спустя, и падает в кресло рядом. - Блин, ходьба выматывает.  
Дерек осушает половину бутылки, кивает в знак благодарности, ставя её на столик.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Я как бы тебе должен, - Стайлз кривится, - то есть, бить кого-либо по лицу как бы ужасно.  
Дерек смеётся. - Как бы?  
\- Я мог бы сделать что-то ещё похуже.  
\- Хм, - Дерек изгибает бровь, - мне лучше пересесть?  
\- Нет! - Стайлз вскидывает руки. - Останься, пожалуйста. Я так часто ездил этим поездом, и ты пока что самый приятный... Ну, самый интересный человек, рядом с которым я сидел.  
\- Но не самый приятный?  
\- Вообще-то, сначала ты не очень уж и хотел, чтобы я сидел рядом.  
\- Ну, - ухмыляется Дерек, - ты ударил меня по лицу. Должно быть, я знал, что с тобой что-то не так.  
\- О, со мной много чего не так, - произносит Стайлз, растягивая слова, потягиваясь в кресле и тем самым будто вынуждая Дерека мечтать о том, чтобы начать выцеловывать открытую кожу там, где приподнимается его футболка. - Но ты интересный, - как ни в чём не бывало подмигивает ему Стайлз, и Дерек притворяется, что жар на щеках от того, что Стайлз его ударил.  
\- А кто ещё сидел рядом с тобой?  
\- Ох, мужик, - Стайлз чешет щёку, и Дерек залипает на его пальцы на неприлично долгое время. - Был один чувак, который всю поездку выглядел так, будто замышляет ограбление банка. То есть, у него везде были разложены карты, он орал на кого-то по телефону, деньги кучей лежали на столе.  
\- Серьёзно?  
\- Угу, я в какой-то момент даже хотел попросить его взять меня в долю.  
Дерек ухмыляется. - Почему не попросил?  
\- Отец шериф, плюс, понимаешь, это супер незаконно, - Стайлз щёлкает пальцами. - К тому же, мне нужно было сделать кое-то очень плохое.  
\- Да?  
\- Ага, я должен был украсть кое-чей бутерброд.  
Дерек распахивает глаза. - Что?! Что, если это был...  
\- Чувак, шучу, - хихикает Стайлз. - Это был бутер моего лучшего друга. Он заснул, а я умирал с голоду. Он был прямо передо мной. Прямо. Там.  
\- Ты просто не мог отказаться, - сдержанно поддразнивает его Дерек.  
\- Именно, - Стайлз откидывается в кресле, улыбаясь. - Рад, что ты меня понимаешь.  
Дерек делает большой глоток пива, смущённо улыбаясь в ответ.  
***  
\- И, - пьяно косится Стайлз, поглядывая на лист бумаги перед ним. - У меня как бы, остались глаз и нос, да? Да?  
Дерек моргает, рассматривая человечка, которого они рисовали для игры "Виселица". - Ага.  
\- А тут буквы "п" нет?  
\- Ты уже спрашивал о "п".  
\- "Д"!  
\- Ты уже спрашивал, - громко смеётся Дерек, указывая на список букв. - Видишь?  
\- У тебя... у тебя красивые руки, - неожиданно говорит Стайлз.  
\- О, спасибо, - Дерек подносит их к лицу. - Они ничего так.  
Стайлз кивает. - Они хорошие.  
\- Твои тоже, - сообщает ему Дерек.  
\- Мило с твоей стороны, - жизнерадостно произносит Стайлз. - У меня пальцы немного длинноватые и тонкие.  
\- Длинные - это хорошо, - как бы между прочим замечает Дерек.  
Стайлз давится последним глотком пива, и Дерек похлопывает его по спине.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - Стайлз тяжело вздыхает, смотрит на листок ещё раз. - Я понятия не имею, чувак. С т (пропуск) а (пропуск) с?  
\- Давай, подскажу, - Дерек берёт у него ручку, осторожно начиная рисовать.  
Стайлз наклоняется через его плечо, тихо посмеиваясь ему в ухо время от времени, и Дерек вздрагивает и откидывается на спинку кресла.  
\- Видишь?  
\- Ух, - наклоняет голову. - Это динозавр?  
\- Нет! Заткнись, я умею рисовать.  
\- Э... Хм, и что это должно быть?  
\- Страус!  
\- Э... - Стайлз издаёт смешок, кивая и отбирая у Дерека ручку. - Ни в жизнь, мужик. Ниразу.  
\- Ну, нарисуй лучше, - хмыкает Дерек, складывая руки на груди и притворяясь, что не смотрит, как Стайлз начинает рисовать какие-то каракули.  
\- Вот, - Стайлз самодовольно поднимает листок, и Дерек должен признать, что рисунок выглядит больше похожим на страуса, чем его жалкая попытка рисовать.  
\- Пойдёт, - неохотно признаёт он.  
Стайлз пихает его локтем, выглядя при этом самодовольно. - Я же тебе говорил.  
\- Ага, ага.  
\- Зачем ты вообще выбрал слово "страус"?  
\- Они мне нравятся, - Дерек пожимает плечами. - У них ноги, ну, странные и нескладные, да, но они сильные.  
\- Моя тема, - Стайлз похлопывает его по бедру. - У меня реально цыплячьи ноги, - он кладёт ноги на пустое сиденье напротив них, и ухмыляется, разглядывая носки кроссовок. - Но они переносят меня из пункта "А" в пункт "Б".  
Дерек медленно кивает. - Нормальные ноги.  
Стайлз фыркает. - Хороший комплимент, чувак.  
\- Заткнись, - Дерек мрачно на него смотрит, протягивая листок. - Твоя очередь.  
\- Не могу больше, - морщится Стайлз. - Голова болит.  
\- Так подремай.  
\- Но я же составлял тебе компанию.  
\- Всё путём, - Дерек тянется к месту под столиком, куда положил книгу. - У меня... у меня есть книга.  
Стайлз хихикает и отрицательно кивает головой. - Нет, я не могу заставлять тебя её читать.  
\- Она интересная, - настаивает Дерек.  
\- Нет, - Стайлз наклоняет голову в сторону поезда, медленно моргает. - Расскажи мне о книге, которая тебе по-настоящему понравилась.  
Дерек на минуту задумывается. - "Правила виноделов".  
\- О да, - Стайлз закрывает глаза и кивает. - Хорошая книга. Люблю Джона Ирвинга.  
\- А тебе?  
\- Что "мне"?  
\- Какая книга нравится тебе?  
\- Мне понравилась "Песнь Ахиллеса". Всегда знал, что в фильме всё переврали. Ахиллес и Патрокл ещё как мутили.  
\- Хорошая история, - с лёгкой грустью говорит Дерек, смотря на свои руки.  
\- Не особо, - резко возражает Стайлз. - Они оба в конце умирают.  
\- Ага, наверное, - вздыхает Дерек. - Но любить кого-то так эпично, что ваша любовь будет воспеваться будущими поколениями, наверное, хорошо.  
Стайлз внимательно на него смотрит. - Довольно романтическая точка зрения.  
\- Ага, - Дерек пожимает плечами. - На меня иногда накатывает.  
\- Это хорошо, - Стайлз пересаживается поближе к Дереку, и теперь они соприкасаются коленями. - Если я засну, ты своруешь мои вещи?  
\- Естессна, - Дерек закатывает глаза. - Я именно поэтому остался сидеть здесь. Только ради твоего барахла.  
Стайлз морщит нос, но похлопывает его по руке. - Никуда не уходи.  
\- Лан.  
***  
Дерек просыпается с болью в шее, и головой Стайлза на плече. Он пытается не вдыхать слишком сильно, но аромат Стайлза такой потрясающий, немного несвежий из-за долгого путешествия, но в основе - древесный и очень привлекательный. Разминаясь, он праздно размышляет, каким лосьоном после бритья он пользуется. Толчок будит Стайлза, и парень стонет, потирает лицо о плечо Дерека, пока не понимает, что он делает, и резко выпрямляется.  
\- Прости!  
\- Ничего страшного, - бормочет Дерек, почёсывая щёку.  
\- Который час?  
\- Четыре утра, или около того, - Дерек прокашливается, сонно смотря на свои часы. Он замечает, что Стайлз смотрит на него, и парень отворачивается, выглядывая в окно. На его щеках милый румянец, которого раньше не было. Дерек хотел бы знать, о чём он думает. Они уже почти приехали. Это странно, но он чувствует странное притяжение, будто не хочет, чтобы Стайлз вышел из поезда и оставил его жизнь чуть больше пустой. Он даже не осознавал, что она была такой пустой.  
\- Я всегда думаю о людях в тех домах, - тихо говорит Стайлз, утыкаясь носом в окно вагона и смотря в темноту. - Что они делают? Сколько из них сейчас не спят?  
\- Надеюсь, не много, если им повезло, - хрипло говорит Дерек. - Хочешь пойти со мной узнать, есть ли в вагоне-ресторане чё пожевать, ну или ещё чего?  
\- Ага, - Стайлз поднимается за Дереком, спотыкается, но Дерек его подхватывает. Когда он выпрямляется, они практически соприкасаются носами, и Стайлз ему мило улыбается. - Спасибо.  
\- Да ладно тебе, - выдавливает Дерек, не двигаясь с места, пока Стайлз не проскальзывает мимо него и направляется в сторону пустого вагона.  
Девушка, обслуживающая их, наполовину спит. Стайлз покупает два круассана, одним машет в сторону Дерека, который покупает воду и мятные леденцы.  
\- Попробуй, о мой Бог, они такие вкусные.  
Дерек не задумываясь откусывает, и Стайлз, кажется, застывает, всё ещё держа круассан у Дерековых губ.  
\- Ух.  
Дерек забирает у него круассан, отрывает ещё один кусочек и начинает жевать, стараясь не ухмыляться. Взгляд Стайлза перемещается с его губ к глазам, а потом девушка прочищает горло (раздражение, похоже, достаточно её разбудило), чтобы потребовать: платите и убирайтесь уже!  
Поезд сворачивает, и Дерек хватается за кресло перед ним, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Стайлз наклоняется в опасной близости от него, его плечо касается груди Дерека, перед тем, как он выпрямляется и опять начинает идти. Дерек понимает, что разочарован, что у него не было другого шанса по-настоящему дотронуться до Стайлза, а потом он чувствует себя таким идиотом. Стайлз, вероятнее всего, устал от недосыпа, всё ещё немного пьян, и совершенно не специально будто ощупывает Дерека. Желание Дерека притронуться к нему, наверное, до смерти его напугало бы, знай парень об этом.  
\- Эй, - Стайлз легонько пихает в него локтем, и Дерек смотрит в сторону, куда парень указывает подбородком. Там спит пожилая пара, их руки переплетены на столе. Одна рука мужчины на трости, и он выглядит оберегающим даже во сне. - Какая прелесть, - шепчет Стайлз.  
Дерек кивает, подталкивая Стайлза двигаться дальше.  
\- Как думаешь, у них бывает так, что у них заканчиваются темы для разговоров? - спрашивает Стайлз, когда они заходят в свой вагон.  
Дерек пожимает плечами. - У нас с тобой пока не закончились.  
\- Да, но мы же были незнакомцами.  
\- Были?  
Стайлз улыбается. - Всякий, получивший моих слюней себе на рубашку и не жалующийся потом на это - автоматически перестаёт быть незнакомцем, Дерек, они автоматически становятся амиго.  
\- Амиго?  
\- Ага, амиго, земеля, друг.  
Дерек какое-то время внимательно смотрит на него, и Стайлз, заметив это, смотрит на него в ответ. Никто из них не сел, Стайлз всё ещё мнёт свой круассан, Дерек держит бутылки с водой подмышкой. Они не двигаются.  
\- Ты не предупредил меня по поводу слюней, - наконец говорит он.  
\- Агась, - кивает Стайлз, блуждая взглядом по всему дерековому лицу, возвращаясь к губам. - Что справедливо, то справедливо, и всё такое. Меня раньше за это журили.  
\- Всё в порядке, - осторожно замечает Дерек. - Я не... Я очень давно ни с кем не спал.  
Стайлз удивлённо распахивает глаза, и Дерек прикусывает язык.  
\- То есть, буквально! Не, ну ты понял, - он жестом указывает на их кресла, - не спал рядом с кем-то. Было приятно. Уютно.  
\- У-ху, - Стайлз делает шаг навстречу, и Дерек опускает руку, которая теперь без толку висит.  
\- А ещё я, хм, давно не делал то второе, то есть, ну, ты понял... - он чувствует, как лицо заливает краска. Стайлз всё ещё улыбается, когда он замолкает, и Дерек пытается закатить глаза, фыркнуть, отвести взгляд, но Стайлз неожиданно очень близко, медленно берёт его лицо в ладони, давая достаточно времени отодвинуться. Дерек остаётся на месте. Стайлз его целует. Поезд опять кренится и они вместе пошатываются, Дерек падает и опирается на подлокотник одного кресла, пальцы скручиваются в попытке уцепиться за бёдра Стайлза. Губы Стайлза такие же опьяняющие и великолепные, как Дерек себе и представлял. Его большой палец нежно поглаживает щеку Дерека, вторая рука двигается, чтобы обнять его плечо, в то время как Дерек делает шаг к нему, утягивая в поцелуй.  
Стайлз улыбается, отстраняется, чтобы потянуть Дерека назад к креслам, надавливает со стороны и резко притягивает Дерека к себе. Это не самая удобная поза в мире, подлокотник кресла упирается Дереку в живот, и поезд время от времени раскачивается из стороны в сторону, но они смеются, когда соприкасаются носами, и Стайлз, поддразнивая, покусывает кожу, прихватывая её зубами.  
Дерек уже давным давно не целовался с кем-то ради удовольствия. Он тогда правду говорил, что давно ни с кем не спал, но даже тогда это было только на физическом уровне: пришёл, кончил, убрался восвояси. Целоваться со Стайлзом весело, радостно, и он отстраняется, чтобы зацеловать всё его лицо, выцеловывая каждую родинку на Стайлзовых щеках.  
\- Так и знал, что ты не сможешь устоять перед моим ослепительным лицом, - улыбается Стайлз, беря лицо Дерека в ладони и поглаживая уши.  
Дерек закатывает глаза, опять целует его, потому что можно и потому что это очаровательно. Поезд замедляется, вдалеке виднеется станция.  
\- Рад, что приехал домой?  
Он отрывает взгляд от окна, долгое время смотрит прямо на Стайлза. - Не особо. Ты?  
Стайлз прикусывает нижнюю губу, проводит по ней языком, будто запоминая вкус губ Дерека, и это прошивает Дерека сильнейшим возбуждением. Он тихо стонет.  
\- Сейчас - нет, - наконец произносит Стайлз, поглаживая Дерека по волосам. - Уже нет.  
Дерек ему мягко улыбается и они постепенно с неохотой разнимают объятия. Дерек выпрямляется, и Стайлз, поцеловав его, следует его примеру. Стайлз отставляет сумку и Дерек запечатлевает поцелуй у него на плече, что приводит к новым поцелуям, глубоким и сладким. Дерек убирает свои дурацкие книжки, и Стайлз смеётся, обнимает его за шею и прислоняется лбом к его лбу.  
Поезд останавливается, и они встают, Стайлз целует его в последний раз у двери, и они открываются, кто-то кричит имя Дерека. Эрика бежит ему навстречу, излучая радость несмотря на раннее утро, и он смеётся, подхватывает её в объятия, как только выходит из поезда. Когда он поворачивается, чтобы представить её, зная, что Эрике понадобятся детали, Стайлз уже не в поезде, а хватает в крепкие объятия парня с беспорядком на голове и брюнетку с яркой табличкой.  
Дерек проглатывает своё разочарование. Наверное, он просто был для Стайлза средством приятно скоротать время во время поездки.  
\- Ты столько должен мне рассказать, - кричит Эрика. - Как твоя мама? Твой папа передал печенья?  
Дерек невольно улыбается, бросает последний взгляд через плечо на то, как Стайлз с растерянным выражением лица смотрит на него, а потом поворачивается к Эрике, чтобы уделить ей всё своё внимание.  
\- Твои приоритеты меня изумляют.  
\- Эй, я девушка, которая знает, чего хочет, - Эрика легко ставит его на место. - Пошевеливайся, Бойд ждёт в машине. Когда я его проверяла в последний раз, он тягался с пожилой леди из-за последнего места на почасовой парковке.  
\- Спорю, он позволил ей там припарковаться.  
\- И не говори, - Эрика с любовью закатывает глаза. - Тряпка. - Эй, - она неожиданно дёргает его за щеку, смотрит на его открытую шею. - Это...  
\- Эрика, - обрывает её Дерек, умоляюще смотрит на неё. - Не сейчас, ладно?  
\- Хорошо, - она берёт его под руку, - позже, ладно?  
\- Ага, - обещает он, надеясь, что они оба обо всём забудут.  
***  
Вот только Дерек не забывает, и думать о Стайлзе перестать не может. Идиотский рисунок страуса со временем находит своё место на дверце холодильника, и он знает, что нужно бы снять его, и двигаться дальше, но он не может заставить себя это сделать.  
В Стайлзе было что-то такое, чем он наслаждался, восхищался, смаковал. Не так уж много людей есть в мире, с которыми Дерек сразу сходится: с Бойдом у него общая неприязнь ко всем и всему, с Эрикой - всепоглощающая и нерушимая преданность близким людям и резкость, которая находит отклик в его сердце. Стайлз был интересным, очаровательным, потому что привлекал Дерека физически, и не только. Он надеялся, что Стайлз считал так же. Каждый раз, когда звонит его телефон или домофон, он глупо надеется, что каким-то образом это Стайлз. Но это никогда не происходит.  
Две недели спустя он сидит в своём любимом кафе, внимательно перечитывая газету, когда замечает рекламу внизу страницы. Будет проходить раздача автографов для комикса, о котором он слышал так много историй. Фотография автора мучительно знакома, как и второго парня на платформе. Стайлз и его лучший друг будут раздавать автографы в магазине комиксов за углом от дома, где живёт Дерек. Стайлз будет ближе чем в двух кварталах от Дерека между семью и двенадцатью завтра.  
Его руки дрожат.  
Эрика закрывает Вог, смотрит на него подозрительно. - Что?  
Дерек указывает бровью на газету, и она перегибается через стол. - Создатели "Факела" Скотт МакКолл и Стайлз Ст... Стайлз - это тот паренёк, с которым ты зажимался в поезде?  
\- Тебе действительно необходимо его так называть?  
\- Агась, - Эрика складывает губы в трубочку, - он мне не нравится.  
\- Ты его не знаешь.  
\- И что с того? Он бросил тебя после восьми часов единения душ или что там у вас было, и с тех пор даже не потрудился связаться.  
\- Говоря начистоту, я с ним тоже не связывался.  
\- Поверить не могу, что вы, два тупых идиота, так и не обменялись номерами. - Эрика выпрямляется на стуле. - Вы друг друга стоите.  
\- Даже не знаю, - Дерек сглатывает, смотрит на свои руки. - Он сбежал. Наверное, мне просто хотелось бы знать, почему.  
\- Милый, иногда ты просто не можешь по-настоящему проститься с такими вещами. Они чудесные, они случаются, но потом ты продолжаешь жить дальше.  
\- Но что, если мы могли бы, ну знаешь, стать чем-то особенным, а он просто запаниковал?  
\- Ну и ну! - ухмыляется Эрика. - Настал день, когда Дерек Хейл превратился в оптимиста, верящего в предначертанное.  
\- Это не было предначертано.  
\- Вот это не было, - Эрика указывает на газету. - Это твой шанс узнать, что за херню он упорол, и как твоя лучшая подруга и любимица...  
\- Мой любимчик - Бойд...  
\- Не смей врать за этим столиком, Дерек! - Эрика тычет в фотографию Стайлза. - По крайней мере, если выяснится, что он был задницей, возьми кофе и выплесни на него.  
\- Эрика!  
\- Господи, я же не сказала, что кофе должен быть горячим.  
Дерек проводит половину вечера перебирая свой гардероб, а потом решает, что не может пойти. У него совершенно нечего надеть. Бойд появляется с утра в спортивках и бросает в него футболку.  
\- Это Железный человек.  
\- Я знаю, кто такой Железный человек, - Дерек хмурится, рассматривая изображение на футболке.  
Бойд пожимает плечами, выходя из квартиры Дерека спиной вперёд и опять надевает наушники. - Потому что Эрика всю ночь из-за тебя переживала, так что я принёс тебе броню.  
\- На футболке?  
\- Как минимум, ботаны не будут осуждать тебя за то, что ты припёрся во всём чёрном.  
\- Чёрный цвет практичный!  
Бойд машет через плечо, и Дерек одаривает его мрачным взглядом. Его друзья должны знать, что он найдёт выход. Он ненавидит то, что они считают, что знают его.  
***  
Стайлз где-то там за этой очередью к столику раздачи автографов, и Дерек кажется, совсем не к месту. Он нервно поправляет очки, проводит рукой по чёртовой футболке, продвигаясь в очереди. Перед ним парочка девчонок, одобрительно улыбающаяся ему, и это придаёт ему мужества. Во всяком случае, даже если Стайлз его отошьёт, у него останется хоть немного достоинства.  
В него кто-то врезается и по его руке стекает горячий кофе.  
\- О мой Бог, мне так жаль! - парень начинает виновато вытирать его руку, и Дерек отстраняется, пробормотав, что прощает его. Ему нужно убраться отсюда, немедленно. Он оглядывается за плечо, и видит, что это Стайлз, который от беспокойства потирает шею. Их взгляды пересекаются и у Стайлза от удивления открывается рот.  
\- Дерек?  
Дерек выходит из магазина комиксов, на улице переходя на бег.  
\- Эй, эй, Дерек!  
\- Привет, Стайлз, - бросает он через плечо. - Пока, Стайлз!  
\- Нет, Дерек, погоди! - Стайлз хватает его за руку и Дерек в ужасе поворачивается.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты, - Стайлз делает шаг назад, хотя задерживает руку на предплечье Дерека на секунду дольше необходимого. - Ты меня нашёл.  
\- Я вообще не хотел тебя терять, - бормочет Дерек, разворачивается на пятках и пытаясь перейти дорогу.  
Стайлз выбегает перед ним, у него на лице непонимание. - Ты... ты сейчас посылаешь мне реально смешанные сигналы, чувак!  
\- А вот и нет, - фыркает Дерек. - Я пришёл, потому что хотел увидеть тебя, потому что несмотря на то, что ты меня бросил на платформе...  
\- Эй, это твоя подружка пришла тебя встречать! Я думал, ты хотел бы, чтобы я по-тихому свалил и не отсвечивал...  
\- Подружка?  
\- Горячая блондинка!  
\- Эрика, моя лучшая подруга. Она и её муж приехали забрать меня, потому что они, наверное, мои единственные друзья! Потому что я законченный лузер, которому пришлось одалживать футболку с принтом, чтобы сойти за своего на раздаче автографов в магазине комиксов.  
Лицо Стайлза озаряется широкой улыбкой. - В который ты пришёл, чтобы увидеть меня.  
\- Да, думал, это ясно как день! - Дерек протягивает руку в попытке поймать такси, но Стайлз хватает его и обнимает своими руками, тем самым вынуждая его пошатнуться в сторону. Стайлз зарывается лицом Дереку в шею, а потом оставляет поцелуй, придвигается и целует Дерека по-настоящему.  
Дерек от удивления распахивает глаза, но опускает руки Стайлзу на поясницу, крепко обнимая, возвращая поцелуй.  
\- Чувак, - выдыхает Стайлз, - мой амиго, мой друг, я поверить не могу, что ты думал, будто я способен тебя бросить. Мне нужно тебе кое-что показать.  
\- Ты... Я... Что? - Дерек чувствует себя ошеломлённым, бездумно следуя за Стайлзом, который тянет его в сторону магазина комиксов.  
Толпа перед Стайлзом расступается и он машет, прося прощения перед тем, как взять новый комикс из стопки, открывая его. Там этот персонаж, Факел, сидит на поезде рядом с темноволосым бородатым персонажем, который хмурится, смотря в окно.  
\- “Просто хочу сказать”, говорит Факел, “твоё лицо ослепительное”.  
\- “Заткнись”, отвечает мужчина. “Это ужасный комплимент”.  
\- “Круто, мы скоро подружимся”.  
Дерек сглатывает комок в горле, поднимает глаза и встречает взгляд Стайлза. - Значит...  
\- Да, значит. Я не знал, читаешь ли ты комиксы, но мне нужно было это где-то запечатлеть. Не могу описать это, не прибегая к фразам типа: мы с тобой поиграли в случайных попутчиков. Я пытаюсь не придавать этому большого значения, но ты здесь, и это должно что-то значить. Я должен был что-то для тебя значить, так ведь? Я же это себе всё не выдумал?  
Опуская руку в карман, Дерек достаёт картинку страуса, нарисованную Стайлзом, и протягивает её парню. - Я собирался попросить тебя подписать вот это.  
Стайлз смотрит на картинку, а потом на его лицо, его лицо озаряется улыбкой.  
\- Я сейчас тебя поцелую, - говорит он.  
\- Ладно, - кивает Дерек, - это... да, ладно, - и это всё, что он успевает сказать перед тем, как Стайлз его целует.  
Где-то позади них голос говорит: - О мой Бог, чувак, горячий очкарик из поезда?  
\- Ага, - Стайлз отрывается от Дерека, но остаётся в его объятиях. - Только это Дерек, и он уже не только из поезда. - Он смотрит на Дерека. - Ты же останешься на достаточное время, чтобы я успел сводить тебя на свидание в тот огромный книжный магазин вдоль по улице? Ты мог бы выбрать мне что-нибудь из классики, чтобы мне было легче заснуть.  
Дерек смеётся. - Лады, только чур без чтения вслух.  
\- Будет видно, - Стайлз опять его целует, - будет видно.


End file.
